Safe in your Arms
by Golden Immortality
Summary: Post 5x23, One-shot. Oliver's and Felicity reunion after the explosion on Lian Yu...


**A/N:** So, I decided that before I start my multi-chapter Arrow/Olicity story, I'd see how I do with a one-shot first. I just want to make sure I get all the characters and stuff right, before I commit to a full story. I'm pretty sure I'll do okay, but it will help if I got your guys' feedback, too. Plus, this idea was rolling around my head and I had write it down.

 **Plot:** Takes place right after the explosion on Lian Yu. Oliver's and Felicity's reunion...

Please read and review; I'd like to know your feedback. Would you want to me write another Olicity story?

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **~~~ Safe in your Arms ~~~**

"Promise me that you will be his father."

Oliver Queen ran through the forest, the last words of his son's mother ringing in his head. The landscape of Lian Yu was nearly unrecognizable; the ground was scorched and the trees were burning, flames licking up toward the sky from the explosion. Thick, black smoke clogged the air, making it difficult to see anything. He choked on it as he ran, so he slowed down so that he didn't run out of breath. Worry was etched clearly on his face for nearly everybody he loved. His sister was barely hanging on and it killed him to be away from her side, but there were others he needed to find. Like...

"Felicity! John!"

He turned around in a circle, searching for any sign of two of the people most important to him. Smoke and flames came from every direction. He stopped and listened, relying on his hearing. The seconds ticked by. Then, Oliver started to think he heard footsteps, the crunch and crackle of leaves and twigs underfoot. The steps were quiet, still far away. He turned to the right and took a couple steps toward the sounds. He started think that whoever that was, it could be one of his enemies. He readied his bow, keeping it low but ready to use it if he needed it. The footsteps were getting louder and closer, and morphed into two sets of footsteps. Two people.

"Who is there?" Oliver called out, a slighting warning in his tone.

There was a pause in the steps, a hiccup in time that seemed to slow. All other sound ceased, everything becoming still and quiet as the grave. His heart started to pound for some unknown reason, but he remained calm.

"Oliver...?!"

That voice. His heart lifted at the sound and filled with relief. "Felicity..." He meant to call out, but it only came out as a whisper.

He took a couple steps forward, and then a familiar, blonde, petite woman burst through the trees, running straight toward him. If hearing her voice lifted his heart, then seeing her in person sent his heart soaring. His light. His love. His Felicity. Oliver opened his arms to her and she launched herself into his arms, rocking him back a little bit on his feet from the impact. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and he locked his arms around her waist, holding her close and lifting her off the ground a little bit.

Felicity murmured his name in his ear, and kept on repeating the phrase 'you're here, you're here' over and over again. She clung to him and he clung to her, hoping that the warmth and sanctity they found in each other's embrace will erase this whole nightmare that surrounded them.

"It's okay, it's okay," Oliver whispered, soothingly, his hand rubbing circles on her small back. "Everything is going to be fine. I'm here now."

Felicity pulled back a little to look at him, taking in every single part of him. Oliver gazed into her eyes, his big hands cupping her face. He was on the verge of telling her everything he was feeling in that moment. Every single feeling that bubbled to the surface since he had seen her running toward him. But the words didn't come.

Instead, he saw John Diggle appear behind Felicity, looking relatively unscathed. However, Oliver could see that he was hiding the pain he was in. Like a good friend, partner, _brother_ , he didn't bring it to attention. He and Felicity pulled apart, but not that far apart. He kept one hand on her cheek, his thumb unconsciously wiping at some dirt on her cheek.

"You both alright?" Oliver asked them.

Diggle nodded, and Felicity as well. "Yeah, we're fine," Felicity said. Oliver dropped his hand from her cheek and she felt its' loss like a cold gust of wind. "What about you? Did you find your son?"

"Yes, he's safe. I left him by the shore; I promised him I'd find his mother." Unwillingly, his last image of Samantha swam before his eyes, and he needed to push it away.

"I'm sorry, Oliver, she ran off right before the explosion to find William," Felicity told him, the same worry and fear that was in his eyes was reflected in hers. "Thea went after her and we haven't seen either of them since...We've been searching..."

"I found Thea. She's...she's..." Oliver took a deep breath, looking at John's and Felicity's concerned expressions. "She's not too good. We need to get her back home."

Felicity placed her hand reassuringly on his arm. "We'll get her home," she whispered to him. "Any sign of Samantha?" When Oliver turned his head slowly to look at her, Felicity knew by the look in his eyes the truth of what happened. She moved to give him a hug, but he stepped away, taking on his authoratative role.

"Ok, we need to get off the island. Where are the rest of the team?" Oliver asked.

"We all split up to search for Thea...and Samantha," Diggle explained. "We agreed to meet at that ARGUS supple ship in twenty minutes."

"Alright, then, I think we should started heading over to the eastern shore," Oliver replied. "That may be our only option at this point. The others will be there soon enough." Felicity and Diggle nodded in agreement. They began their trek.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About twenty five minutes later, the whole team had arrived at the eastern shore on Lian Yu. Thea was loaded onto the ship first, and then when Oliver turned to get his son on the boat next, he found him at the back of group, staring at the burning woods. He slipped past the others and approached his son. He reached out to touch his son's shoulder, but then stopped himself.

"Hey, buddy, we need to get on the boat now," Oliver told him, softly. "Get far away from this island." He barely spared the surrounding area a glance, an area that didn't hold any happy memories.

"My mom's not here," William said, without looking away from the trees. A tense couple of seconds passed, and then he slid his gaze slowly from the deterioting landscape to look up at Oliver, his father. "You promised you'd find her."

"I know," Oliver murmured, his hand running down his face for having to have this conservation with his son. He said, louder, "I know. I promised I would find her and I did...but," He knelt down in front of William. "she sustained injuries from that big explosion and...she wouldn't have made it to a hospital. William, she loved you very much and she fought hard to try to find you. All she wanted was for you to be safe. And I'm going to make sure that you will always be safe."

"Why did this happen?" William burst out, his voice a little too loud that some of the others turned in their direction. "That man...He took us away from our home, brought us here. Why?! Why did he do that? Why did this happen!?" Tears glistened in the boy's eyes, but he was fighting against his emotions hard.

This time when Oliver reached out toward his son, he didn't stop himself, and placed his hand on William's arm. "That doesn't matter right now," he tried reassure him. "What matters is getting off this island and getting to safety."

"No! I want to see my mom!" William exclaimed, stepping back and out of Oliver's grasp.

"William, I'm sorry," Oliver replied, his heart clenching from sadness. He reached out for his son, grasping his arms to keep him still and listening to him. "You remember her the way you've always known her. Keep those memories close to you, and she'll always be with you."

William stared at him, his anger and sadness flashing across his face. It was a tense couple of seconds of silence, and then the boy's shoulders fell, like his entire world crashed to the ground. His face became devoid of emotion and he looked very tired. "I want to go home," William said, quietly.

Oliver let out a low breath. "Ok, ok, let's-" He stood up, but before he could lead his son to the boat, William turned on his own and walked to the boat himself. Oliver watched him go, feeling as far away from his son as he possibly could. He wondered if he would ever have a relationship with his son.

Then, he wasn't standing there alone; a small but powerful presence came to stand beside him. Felicity slid her hand into his hand, giving it a solid, comforting squeeze. He glanced down at her, and, as she gazed back up at him, she conveyed all that she wanted to tell him in that one look.

Everything will be okay.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ok, how did I do with my first Olicity story? I hope everybody likes it. Please review and tell me what thought of it. :)


End file.
